


get sick off of you like secondhand smoke

by endofadream



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Also slight D/s elements but mostly just praise kink, I need to stop with the gratuitous porn, M/M, This was intended to have more plot to it whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofadream/pseuds/endofadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee can’t even utter out an indignant exclamation at the loss of his place when Richard looks at him like that. Because that look? Lee’s well-acquainted with the results of that look. It’s the look of Thorin finally gazing upon the hoard of Erebor again, greedy and intense and willing to do anything to have it. There are countless exploits filed away in the back of Lee’s mind from New Zealand that began with that very same look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get sick off of you like secondhand smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I keep saying that I won't write copious amounts of porn, but I clearly can't follow my own advice because this is me trying to write something fluffy and Valentine's Day-ish. And if you haven't already caught on most of my titles are from Fall Out Boy songs because I'm gross like that.

“Hey, Lee?”

“Hmm?”

“Look at me.”

“In a minute,” Lee murmurs, distracted, reading quickly over the last line on the page before flipping it. He finally has the time in between projects and scripts to do his own reading, and this particular book has been one he’s reluctant to put down every time he picks it up. “Just let me finish this page.”

Except then there’s a hand at the spine of his book, long fingers curling around the pages to lift it up and reveal Richard kneeling in front of him, lips parted halfway and eyes beginning to darken. He tosses the book to the floor where it lands with a faraway thump.

Lee can’t even utter out an indignant exclamation at the loss of his place when Richard looks at him like that. Because that look? Lee’s well-acquainted with the results of that look. It’s the look of Thorin finally gazing upon the hoard of Erebor again, greedy and intense and willing to do anything to have it. There are countless exploits filed away in the back of Lee’s mind from New Zealand that began with that very same look. He’s a sucker for it, helpless under its power.

Richard crawls toward him, slow, sensual, swaying his hips in an overexaggerated, enticing manner as the bed dips and sways and creaks with the movements. He straddles Lee’s hips, hovers over him and presses his lips dry to the sharp curve of Lee’s jaw. He growls softly into Lee’s ear, nuzzles the shell with his nose, and under him Lee’s squirming and laughing, grasping onto Richard’s hair with a gentle hand, running his other down the curve of Richard’s spine.

“What’s this all about?” Lee asks, cupping Richard’s cheek. He runs the pad of his finger down the slope of Richard’s long nose, smiles when Richard goes cross-eyed trying to trace it. “Not that I’m complaining or anything.”

Richard kisses Lee then, deep and slow and languidly lethargic with a peppermint-tasting tongue from fresh-brushed teeth. Stubble scratches against Lee’s chin and cheeks and he relishes it, rubbing his thumb through it, feeling the work of bone and muscle when they switch angles, tongues sliding, there-and-gone, over lips and teeth.

“I really want you to fuck me,” Richard murmurs, letting his nose brush against Lee’s as he pulls back. He lets his body fall, lets the soft cotton of his underwear rub up against Lee’s sweatpants, and Lee gasps when he feels how hard Richard is, how hot, and his own cock begins to stir in response with ease. “But I also think that I kind of want to ride you.”

“ _God_ , Richard,” Lee groans, letting his head fall back against the pillows. Richard like this, eager, desperate and yearning, is Lee’s favorite. This is Richard uncontrolled, uncaring how he looks, what he does, as long as Lee gets to make him come. “If the end result is still my dick in your ass I really don’t care.”

“Mmm, you know just how to rile me up with your subtleties,” Richard teases with a quick grin that crinkles the corners of his eyes. It heightens the crow’s feet that Lee is so fond of, the laugh lines that crease his skin like the well-folded rivers and roads of an old map.

“Good thing that’s my intention, then,” Lee replies, tracing down Richard’s arms and back up to the broadness of his shoulders. “Since it would appear that was what your dramatic entrance wanted me to do. I lost my place in my book, you know.”

Richard rolls his eyes. “You’ll find it back, I’m sure. Right now you don’t feel very interested in reading.” He slips a hand between them to prove his point, gripping Lee through his sweatpants and rubbing in tiny circles.

Lee groans, jaw going slack at the cresting heat of pleasure. “Oh, fuck. Talk dirty to me some more.” It’s meant as a tease but comes out strangled, hitched in the middle when Richard squeezes again, harder.

“You’re much better at it than I am,” comes Richard’s response. It’s followed by the absence of his hand, wrenching a deep, displeased groan from Lee’s chest.

He sits fully on Lee’s lap now, situating and grinding his ass in slow circles over Lee’s hardening cock. Lee lets his eyes fall shut with a groan, his hands grabbing hard onto Richard’s hips, bare skin warm under his palms. He feels where the waistband digs in slightly, rubs his thumb over the brand name stitched onto the band.

Richard’s cock is full and heavy now, straining and already damp where the glans presses against soft cotton. Lee's jaw twinges with a phantom ache when he looks down, feeling a need to swallow Richard down over and over until he's coming down Lee's throat.

He settles instead for cupping Richard through his underwear and rubbing his thumb over the ridge, down the shaft where he closes his fingers the best he can and jerks in short, halting motions. Richard lets out a low groan, his hips inching forward. One hand comes to grab Lee’s arm, holding as his breath gets deeper, shallower and harsher. His thighs tremble as Lee watches, looks up and sees Richard’s head tipped back, jaw slack and Adam’s apple bobbing.

Lee lets go and Richard makes a sound of protest that  dies out when Lee begins edging Richard’s underwear down, his cock bobbing free. He stands up, unsteady, and drops them to the floor. When he turns back to the bed Lee’s naked, his shirt and sweats and underwear in a messy pile at the end of the bed. It speaks of their haste, their eagerness, like a messy modern art sculpture.

Lee beckons with a curled finger, a half-raised smile, and leans over to fish the lube and a condom from the drawer. Lying back against the pillows and bracing himself on his elbows in a picture of sensuality (or so he hopes), he drops the lube and condoms next to him.

Richard’s on the bed in a heartbeat, swinging his leg over Lee’s lap and cradling the back of his head as he leans down and kisses him. it's hot and hard and open with messy, sliding lips and harsh breath and slippery, darting tongues, and Lee fucking loves it. He wraps an arm around Richard, tugs him closer and arches up to kiss deeper, to gain control. Richard goes with it, whimpering putty in Lee's grip, his arms wrapping around Lee's neck.

“I want you to prepare yourself,” Lee breathes against Richard’s lips, nipping and sucking between words. He moves down to Richard’s neck, licks and sucks over the skin until there’s a mark that glistens in the light. He presses the bottle into Richard’s hand, runs his palm over Richard’s cheek to cup his chin. “I don’t want you to stop until I tell you to, okay? No touching yourself. No coming. Be a good boy for me.”

The words have an instant effect: Richard's lashes flutter, his entire body trembling. He swallows hard, a gulp, and nods, kissing Lee’s pouted, swollen lips once more before straightening up. He’s already a wreck, Lee notes with satisfaction that curls low and docile for now, slumbering like a lion in the pit of his stomach. Mussed hair, red cheeks, swollen lips and slick chin. His eyes are wide and hold that franticness Lee loves to see, his nipples peaked tight as his flush begins to work its way down his chest.

“Beautiful,” Lee says, gentle, placating, and Richard smiles like it’s a reward, a promise, and it is, this hair-trigger reaction, this Pavlovian response. Richard so loves being praised, and Lee's more than happy to do it.

Richard opens the lube with a click, shakes the bottle to get the last dregs of it down toward the top—they’ll have to buy more, Lee had forgotten, but it’s enough for tonight—and slicks his fingers, rubbing them together before moving his hand back.

Lee knows he’s slipped the first finger in when his brows knit, a little _ah_ falling strangled from his lips. His tongue darts out to wet them, a quick flash, and Lee’s gripping his cock before he can stop himself, stroking once from base to tip as Richard’s body gradually relaxes, the tenseness easing from muscle and limb and face bit by bit.

At two Richard bites his lip, forces his eyes open and stares at Lee, at where his hand moves slow, lazy, over his own cock. He lets out a low whine, like he isn’t aware he’s doing it, and works his fingers deeper. Letting out a gasp Richard tips back his head, rolling his hips, and says, “Talk to me. Please.”

Lee smiles, grabs at Richard’s other hand that’s fisted tight by his side so he won’t touch himself. He tangles their fingers together, grounding, and praises, “You’re doing so well, beautiful. You love working yourself open for my cock, don’t you?”

“Y-Yes,” Richard stutters, back arching as he crooks his fingers, finds just shy of the right spot, and the tenseness has returned. He untangles their fingers and reaches for the bottle, opening it again and re-slicking his fingers, pressing two-deep into his hole before he’s adding the third, moaning this time as he does. His head falls forward and Lee watches as Richard’s arm begins to work in earnest, and in his grasp his cock gives a twitch, his whole body aching, needing, wanting. “O-Oh, god, Lee.” A whine, a twisting of his hand that twists up his face, and Lee can see the sweat beginning to shine in the lamplight. “ Please fuck me.”

Lee nods and grabs the condom, ripping open the package and rolling it on. He grabs the lube and slicks up his cock with long, tight pulls, and then Richard’s hands are on the headboard, cock bobbing red between them, a bead of pre-come building at the slit before dripping down onto Lee’s abdomen. Lee holds his cock up, and Richard sinks down with a groan, trembling as inch by slow inch disappears into him, stretching him wider than his fingers could.

He moves before Lee’s caught his breath, rising up on his knees before falling back down. He keens, tossing his head back, and it’s like something has let loose, a wall or a dam busted: he lets go of the headboard, grips onto his hair with a shuddering gasp, a high whine, his other hand mapping out the contours of his body, thigh, hip, torso and chest, before rubbing over his nipple, pinching until he’s tightening around Lee’s cock with another gasp, a strain of his hips forward.

Lee grips onto Richard’s thighs, eyes wide, round and unblinking, watches the bob of his cock, the lost-in-pleasure of his face. He rocks forward, backward, rolls his hips and swivels them, grinding, and it’s all Lee can do to not flip them right now and fuck into Richard over and over. “Christ, Rich,” he says, moaning when Richard sinks down to the hilt again, clenching on the slide back up as the muscles flex in his thighs.

“You’re so big,” Richard gasps, running his hand through his hair again before tugging, jaw falling slack like that’s the key to his lock. “So big, baby. I love— _oh!_ —love your cock. It fills me up so good, fuck.” He grabs Lee’s hand and brings it to his mouth, and Lee watches with wide eyes as Richard sucks two of his fingers into his mouth, looks at Lee with pupil-blown eyes.

Lee shivers, hips twitching up as he feels the slippery wet heat of Richard’s tongue sliding over his knuckles, the pads of his fingers, the sharp way Richard’s teeth close over them as he fucks back down, swiveling his hips and arching his back, eyes falling shut and breaths exhaled harsh through his nose.

Lee arches up when Richard fucks back down, twin groans rising in harmony. Their skin slaps together, muted, and Richard moans, letting go of Lee’s hand and wrapping his own around his cock instead.

“Oh god,” he breathes, rising up so Lee can fuck into him with shallow, aborted little thrusts. He thumbs over the head, whining, and Lee can’t take it, grips onto Richard’s hips to flip them. Richard falls to the bed with a surprised gasp, eyes opening wide as he stares up at Lee’s flushed face, the disarray his hair is in as it falls over his forehead and over one eye.

Lee grabs Richard’s calves, holds his legs high and wide as he starts fucking hard into him. Richard’s mouth drops open in a silent continuous scream, hands clenching onto the bed as his back arches up, his spine flexing. Lee feels the strain of Richard’s muscle under his hands as Richard curls his toes, hears the hitch in his breath as he gasps, moans, begs Lee for _more, harder_.

“You want me to fuck you harder?” Lee gasps, biting onto his lower lip as he plants his knees onto the bed, switching angles and fucking in. Richard arches up, head lolling back, and lets out a moan that rumbles low and deep from his chest. The sweat is more prominent on his brow now, beads of it sliding down and collecting in the hollow of his throat, the dips of his clavicle, and Lee makes good on his promise and snaps his hips forward, relentless, grunting. Nimble fingers find Richard’s nipples, pinch and roll until Richard is writhing and gasping. Each clench around Lee’s cock draws him further in, and he’s close, balls drawn up tight and body thrumming as it treads that thin precipice between pleasure and completion.

“Lee, oh god,” Richard moans. His lashes flutter where they brush against his cheek, and there’s a starkness of the tendon that stands out in his neck as his body's jostled, each slap of Lee’s hips to his ass drawing out an _uh_ , an _ah_. “Harder, fuck, please. So good, so fucking good, baby, oh my _god_ —right there, yes, oh, _ohh_ —”

Lee lets go of Richard’s legs and falls to his forearms, pressing tight and close to Richard’s body. He nestles his face in the curve of Richard’s shoulder, feels Richard’s legs lock around his waist and his arms lock around his neck. Richard’s cock slides between them, hard and untouched, and Richard’s voice is in his ear, broken and desperate and needing as he breathes hard.

“I’m gonna c-come,” he groans, arching up. His hands find the Lee’s hair, grip and tug until their lips are pressing together in a messy, sloppy ghost of a kiss, too much tongue and saliva and panting breath. “Lee, I need—”

Lee rises up on his hands, braces his weight on one and tugs Richard’s head roughly back. He nips at the column of his throat, feels Richard’s groan rumble under his lips, feels the twist of his body as each slide of Lee’s cock brings him closer.

“Yes, yes, oh god don’t stop. I love you, Lee, fuck me, _yes, fuck me_!” Richard grips hard onto Lee’s shoulder, and when Lee thrusts just right he’s nearly screaming, dragging his nails harsh and hot down Lee’s back. Lee hisses, jolting forward, and with the tight clench of Richard around him and the last ringing echoes of his scream still in the air he’s coming, biting down onto Richard’s shoulder as he presses deep. Spilling into the condom Lee breathes out _I love you_ and Richard's name like a chant, over and over as he shudders and Richard clenches around him, still trembling through the aftereffects of his own orgasm.

His back stings, throbs, and his mouth feels dry, his lips sore. He straightens up and when he looks down he sees Richard smiling sated up at him, eyes slitted, and he says, with a hint of a rasp, “It’s been awhile since I came without touching myself.”

Lee chuckles, kisses Richard soft, sweet, slow, and nuzzles their noses together before sliding out, taking his time and keeping a hand on the end of the condom. When he turns around to tie it off and wrap it in a tissue he can hear Richard’s soft gasp.

He turns around, lips twitching and an eyebrow raised, and Richard gives him a sheepish look, drawing his lower lip between his teeth. “Um, sorry about your back,” he apologizes, sitting up to rest against the headboard. Come is splattered thick and opalescent over his chest, and his softening cock between his legs is slick and sticky with it. Lee grabs a few more tissues and hands them to Richard, who takes them with a sated, grateful smile and begins wiping off his chest. The image makes Lee’s heart swell fit to bursting; he never thought he’d be lucky enough to land someone like Richard. And yet, look at him now.

Lee drops the tissue-wrapped condom into the trashcan, taking Richard’s when he’s done and tossing them as well. He presses up against Richard’s side, rubbing a hand over his chest and resting his head on Richard’s shoulder. “I think I can deal with my back being raw for a few days if it means I’ve still got it in me,” he teases.

Richard hums in response, and Lee can see from his profile the upturn of his lips. He wants to reach out and trace their outline, feel the movement as Richard speaks. “Like you need to be worrying about that right now. You’ve still got it,” he affirms. “Though I still think that we’re both just really, _really_ good at that by now, yeah?”

“Mmm, the best,” Lee says, pressing a kiss to the reddening imprint of his teeth in Richard’s shoulder. “Now can I finish the chapter I was on before we go to bed?”

Richard laughs, loud and deep and genuine, and kisses the top of Lee’s head. “Of course, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr (endofadream) and [whispers] comments are always lovely <3


End file.
